


The Prince and the Pauper

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark!Thor, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Mean Thor, Sad Loki, Sex, Smut, Thor - Freeform, dark!, dark!fic, like really fucking rough, noncon, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: During Loki’s stay in Asgard’s prison, he finds companionship in a fellow prisoner. Thor, still bitter about his  betrayal and ever stoking their brotherly rivalry, takes unkindly to this unexpected friendship.Warnings: noncon/dubcon elements (rough sex, public-ish, cuck-ish behaviour), some violenceThis is dark!Thor and ft. Loki Reader and explicit. 18+ only.
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Thor/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 248





	The Prince and the Pauper

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so first off, mind the warnings! Secondly, this is rough, like really rough. I don’t know but when I write dark!Thor, he’s so mean. I can’t even explain it and I’m sorry to Loki. Omg but anyway, it takes place when Loki’s imprisoned at the beginning of Dark World and before all the mess with Dark Elves and fake stabbings. Also I didn’t wriite his cell as having a force field because I’m a dumb fuck. Thank you. But anyway, bon appetit. 
> 
> Leave some feedback in the comments if you can <3

He woke you up early. Not on purpose, it was never on purpose, but he always had a way of disturbing you. Ever since his arrival; and before, in his own way. From a distance, though you’d never met. No citizen of Asgard could escape the golden rays of their royal family and you were of many who had been burned by them.

Six years. You could be thankful that the cell wasn’t entirely grim, the front wall a window, though it looked out on nothing more than stone. An artificial light above you, a hard bench as your bed, facilities in a small booth in the corner; the bare minimum of living. Not much different than before.

And you heard it again. The clicking, the metallic whir that had woken you and kept you thus. You sighed and banged your elbow against you

r shared wall. “Whatever it is you're playing with, stop! You’re going to drive me mad.”

“You’re awake?” He replied

“Have been for a while now,” You snarled. “Thank you.”

Loki chuckled. You rolled your eyes and went back to braiding the laces of your boots. They were fraying and ready to break. You didn’t have much to keep yourself occupied; not like him apparently. Though he did offer you respite with his little word games now and then. More often, he irritated you.

“Ahem.” He cleared his throat and you heard a metallic object being set down. 

“You’re down in these cells with me, we’re past the whole ‘your highness’ charade.” You grumbled. “Aren’t we?”

“I suppose, peasant,” He japed. You closed your eyes and huffed. 

You heard a light tap on whatever metal he had been toying with before. “Please… Could you allow me a few moments without all the fidgeting?”

He laughed again but stopped. You heard his soft footsteps and saw his shadow as it was skewed by the glass before him. Side by side, it was all you ever saw of him. “How about a game, then?”

“I’m too tired for your riddles.”

“We’ll make it easy. How well do you know the city?”

“I know the south well.” You shrugged. “Haven’t really the coin to go beyond the Market Line.”

“Good enough,” He replied. “So this is how the game works. I shall start with a short explanation of a certain location. You can guess at what I have in mind or ask a question; yes or no only. Up to five and then you lose.”

“And if I lose?”

“You can sing me song.” You could hear his smirk.

“I’m tone deaf.”

“So I suspect it will be even more a loss for you.” He chimed.

“And if I win?” You asked.

“Well, as you can imagine, even with shackles, I have certain privileges,” He preened. “Perhaps a special dinner could be left in your cell? Do you like wine?”

“Common folk don’t drink wine and if they do, it isn’t very good.” You countered. “I’ll take the dinner.”

“Ale then, palace ale too. It might just keep you from waking at the smallest twitch.” He mused. 

“Go on then,” You moved to lay down with your feet stretched towards the glass. The stone cool beneath you. “Let’s play your game.”

“There’s a tree outside with a broken branch and the door is painted. It has a round window on the upper floor and an alleyway on the east side.” He stated and you heard his fingertips tapping on the glass.

“That’s it?” You asked and he stayed silent. “Well, if I guess do I forfeit a question?”

“Yes. Five tries. Though if you ask a question, you can guess without detriment.” 

“Is it a tavern?” You asked.

“No.” He said plainly.

“The Copper’s Book Shop.” You guessed.

“No.” He replied quickly.

“ _Is it_ a shop?” You ventured.

“That’s two, and yes.”

“Hmm,” You wiggled your foot as you thought. “Broken tree… wait.” You sat up. “Holleran’s.”

He was quiet for a moment. “Yes, that’s it.”

“That’s north of the Line,” You sniffed. “You broke your own rules.”

“It was never stated as a rule,” He said coyly. “And besides, you won. Fish or venison?”

“Fresh-baked bread and spiced chicken.” You answered with a smile. “Simple but better than the gruel they serve here.”

“Sounds oddly delectable,” You heard him sit as a chair scraped. “I’ll inform the gaoler when he next app--”

He went silent as he was interrupted by the sound of the gears just around the corner from his cell. The large door which sealed the prison informed you of all visitors and new arrivals. You pushed yourself to your feet and went to the window to peer down the hall. 

Two guards in armor appeared and then another man; tall, blonde, broad. It wasn’t his first visit. You’d met him outside this place though you doubted he remembered you. You quickly retreated to your bench along the back wall. The metallic click started again.

“Brother,” Loki greeted staunchly and was echoed cheerfully by his brother. “What brings you here? Surely this place cannot be preferable to Asgard, even when it rains.”

“We are still family,” Thor insisted. “And mother does bid me to see to you as much as she does.”

“And what of Father?” Loki bristled. “Does he not bid you forget me?”

“I didn’t come to provoke you,” Thor insisted. There was a slight pause.

“What did you come for?” Loki intoned. “What are you looking at?”

“Hmm?” Thor grumbled. “Oh, nothing. I come to see if there is anything you desire.”

“A key?” Loki japed. “Beyond that, I want for nothing you can give me.”

“We did hunt a wild boar. If you would like a plate…” Thor offered.

“Chicken.” He interjected. “And fresh bread. For me and the cell to the left of me. I owe them.”

“Owe them?” Thor wondered and there was another lull. You kept your head down but sensed the shadow at the edge of your window. “For what, exactly?”

“A bet. Children’s games.” Loki brushed off. “Really, it is boring down here for all. We do while our time away in rather unspectacular ways.”

“Chicken and bread.” Thor repeated and his shadow disappeared beyond the wall. “Certainly. Anything else? More books?”

“My quill’s are dull,” Loki replied. “I need nibs. Parchment too. Perhaps a candle or two.”

“Mhmm,” Thor hummed in response. “Sure, I can do that. Why Loki, this prison is almost preferable to the palace.”

“Always seeing the golden shine, brother,” Loki mulled. “So shallow, so naive. If only father could see that, he would know who was better fit to the throne.”

“Ah, but his knowing cannot change who was born first.” Thor replied smugly.

“No, it cannot,” Loki agreed. “Are you done?”

“Are you?” Thor countered. Silence. The shadow again. “I’ll leave you to your… games, brother. Perhaps next time, we can play one.”

You listened to the departure of the older prince and his guards. The door closed and the gears ground loudly. Not a second after, a metallic shatter bounced against the wall. Then a chair toppled and Loki’s footsteps grew heavier as he paced his cell.

“It smells of the docks and there’s wines along the back wall,” You began. “The front step is crooked and there’s a line of bushes outside, just along the west.” Silence. “Five guesses.”

He sighed; long and loud. “Is it a merchant?” He asked.

⚡

It was a week before the prince received another visit. It was Thor again and like the last time, Loki was less than keen on his presence. You sat in your cell, on the hard bench, and dragged your nail along the mortar lazily. Their voices were easy enough to ignore; their arguments one and the same.

And then you sensed it. The movement behind you. You kept yourself distracted with the wall. Then the shadow came closer until it stood at the centre of the window. You found it hard not to peek over your shoulder but you focused on the bricks.

“I know you from somewhere.” Thor said.

“Do you?” You asked.

“I must. I’ve seen you before.” He insisted.

“That doesn’t mean you know me.” You replied without looking.

“Leave her alone,” Loki hissed. 

“I am just talking with her, brother,” Thor said. “No harm in that. Besides, you aren’t her keeper, merely a fellow prisoner.”

“She doesn’t want to talk with you.” Loki sneered.

“My lady, what got you down here?” Thor turned back to you as he ignored his brother.

“I’m not a lady, for one thing,” You turned on the bench and looked at him. “I suppose it’s why I robbed that royal ship and unmoored it so that it was lost to the depths.”

“Oh, you were one of them,” He stepped closer to the glass. “That must be it.”

“And so the mystery is solved,” Loki growled. “Let her be. It’s grim enough down here without your interrogation.”

“Grim, indeed,” Thor remained at your cell. “Do you read? Draw? I could have you provided with some instruments to ease your tedium?”

“Me?” You scoffed. “No. Thank you. I have no want for your generosity.”

“Pity, more like,” Thor corrected. “But, as you will.”

He lingered a moment as you stared back at him. He grinned and turned away as his cloak swirled around him. He tapped on the glass of his brother’s cell as he passed. “Take care, brother.”

⚡

It was several days before anything further of note occurred. It was easy to track in a place like this. Something was stark in contrast to nothing. You walked the perimeter of the cell as you thought through Loki’s latest riddle. Every now and then, he’d offer a hint through it was more gloating than actual concern. You would say no and go back to your thoughts.

‘My beak is bent downward, I burrow below; I grub in the ground and go as he guides,  
My gray, old master, foe of the forest. Stoop-shouldered my warder walks at my back,  
Fares through the field, urges and drives me, Sows in my track as I sniff along.  
Fetched from the wood, cunningly fitted, Brought in a wagon, I have wondrous skill.  
As I go my way on one side is green; On the other side plain is my dark path.  
Set through my back hangs a cunning spike; Another fixed forward is fast to my head.  
What I tear with my teeth falls to one side, If he handles me right who is my ruler.’

You ran it over and over in your head. He was growing impatient, you could hear him tapping on his table. You bit your lip and stopped in place. You tried to concentrate.

“Um…” You mumbled. “A… A plow?”

“Pardon?” He said from the other side. The tapping stopped.

“A plow. It’s a plow isn’t it?”

“It is,” He confirmed. “Your turn?”

“Oh, let me think.”

“Did you not just think for a long time?” He taunted.

“Well, do you want a good one or is an imbalanced victory still victory for you?” You retorted.

“Go on. Think.” He said sharply.

You leaned against the wall but were quickly jolted by the gears turning. Loki’s shadow neared yours as they skewed over the stone floor outside the glass wall. A gaoler appeared alongside a man in plain clothing. He held a bundle in his hands that bore a golden seal. The guard followed closely as he passed the prince’s cell and stopped before yours. You eyed the hammer pressed into the wax seal attached to the thick cord around his armful.

“Back. Against the wall.” The guard held up his baton. “Now.”

You frowned and slowly back up until you were against the brick. The glass slowly slid up and the gaoler nodded to the messenger. He stepped forward and placed the bundle on your cell floor. You watched him in confusion. He retreated and the glass descended back into place.

“What is this?” You asked as the messenger turned to leave.

“From the prince,” He supplied and continued on. The guard followed without a word.

The door closed behind them as you listened. It was still for a minute and then you stepped forward.

“Well, what is it?” Loki asked.

“Don’t know.” You answered.

“So… aren’t you going to look?” He urged.

“From the prince? Surely you know.”

“Not _this_ prince,” He scoffed. “Ah, my brother thinks he coy.”

“I don’t understand.” You kept far from the present.

“Do you think the guards live more exciting live than us? No, they gossip and they sell any sliver worthy of gold.” He laughed darkly. “He knows we are acquainted. That we speak. He takes our games as more than they are and he thinks to win. Again. My brother has ever wanted for all he saw others have.”

“Riddles? Children’s games?” You shook your head. “Besides, he said it himself; you’re not my keeper.”

“No, but by law, _he_ is,” Loki sounded perturbed. “I suppose he seeks to remind you of that.”

“I don’t want his gifts.” You insisted.

“I don’t blame you. They never come free.” He replied.

You neared and stared down. An envelope poked out from the cord around the canvas wrapped lump. “There’s a letter.”

“Oh… what does it say?” He paused. “Can you--”

“I can read,” You assured him and took the envelope. You slipped the leaf from within and sighed. “‘My lady’, ha, he’s a charmer isn’t he?” You scoffed. “‘I did think upon what tedium should accompany such imprisonment. And to think that of your limited company, you should also suffer my own brother. So I have provided to you some things to ease your boredom. His royal highness, Prince Thor of Asgard.’”

You enunciated his title emphatically and tucked away the letter. You dropped it atop the bundle and turned away.

“So… what did he give you?” Loki asked again.

“I don’t care,” You sat on the bench and held your chin in your hands. “I’m not accepting it.”

“Oh?” He wondered.

“Well, knowing you, I suspect tricks might run in the family.” You said.

“Ah,” He added another syllable. “You might not be wrong.”

⚡

Two days later. The bundle stayed where it was, even as your meals were delivered. But your breakfast didn’t come that day. Not on time. 

The door whirred to announce more than the guard. Two in golden armour and the usual in his silver mail. They walked behind the prince, Thor, who acknowledged his brother with only a smirk. You backed up against the wall of your cell and watched him approach. 

There was a train of servants too; one with a tray, one with a stack of dishes and cutlery, another with an ewer, another with a table, and a third with a pair of chairs. The guard barked at you to stay and the glass slowly opened.

“Brother…” Loki’s voice was a low warning.

“Shortly, Loki, I do have other business to attend before I get to you.” Thor’s eyes didn’t leave you as the servants set up their wares in you cell. You frowned and crossed your arms. The glass remained open and the guards stood at either corner. “My lady.”

“I am a peasant.” You insisted. “And a criminal besides that.”

He sat as the tray was uncovered. “I thought you might be hungry.”

“The gruel is good enough.” You insisted.

“Sit.” He waved to the other chair. “Tell me you wouldn’t like something a little more solid?” He picked up a rasher and waved it in the air. “A little more flavourful?”

You glared at him. Even as a prisoner, you could not disobey the prince. You neared slowly and sat reluctantly but made no move to help yourself to the food. He didn’t seem to care as he loaded a plate for you. He placed it before you and sat back.

“You haven’t touched my gifts?” He asked.

“There is no reason for them.” You said evenly.

“Does there need to be?” He took a bite of bacon. “A kind gesture. Rare, but I wouldn’t think unwelcome for you.”

“Not much I welcome about this place.” You said.

“Well, aren’t you going to eat?” He asked. You raised your brows and slowly reached to your plate. “There are books. One to sketch in and some charcoal.” He nodded to the bundle still on your floor. “I can get you paints.”

“What am I ever going to sketch in this place? The wall?” You swallowed. 

“Then you can read.” He offered.

“Too restless to read,” You said.

“Restless?” He repeated. “Yes, I can see how.”

You ate quietly as he rubbed his chin. He leaned back as he grabbed his cup and drank.

“So, what if I gave you something to do? You’d still be serving your sentence, of course, but you wouldn’t have to stay here.”

His eyes strayed to the wall against Loki’s cell. You blinked and wiped your hands with the napkin.

“You could be my chambermaid. My own recently went to work for my mother instead.” He grinned. “A couple hours a day away from here…”

“I don’t think I would be very adept at that role.” You said.

“I do. You seem a bright woman. Quick with your tongue and surely on your feet.” He mused. “Tell me you’d not rather remain here in these cells… with him?”

“My decision is hardly affected by your brother,” You assured him. “I haven’t any desire to serve you or your family. That is how I ended up here so it would be a disservice to myself and the common folk of this kingdom to bow to you now.”

His smirk fell. He took another bite of bacon and shoveled some hash into his mouth. He sighed. “I’ll let you think about it,” He uttered at last. “I really do think you should consider this more deeply.”

You nodded and looked away from him. Loki’s shadow stood in the corridor just beside your cell. He was listening. You pushed away the plate and stood. “You know, I’m not all that hungry after all.”

⚡ 

Thor left and Loki was silent. You heard him move now and then but he didn't speak. There was tension in the air but you couldn't tell if it was for you or his brother. You kept quiet.

When you laid down across the hard bench, he had yet to speak. He wasn't always talkative but your riddles, your games, had grown routine. You were restless and when you finally slept, you dreamt of the prince. 

Not the one on the other side of the wall but the one which had come within. He stood outside your window and watched. That's all. Just watched. And smiled. That smile was terrifying.

You awoke with a start. A figure stood outside your wall but it was only the guard with your breakfast. The usual bowl of grey slop. He slid it through the small slot meant for the purpose and marched away. You took it and stirred it with a grimace.

"You should've accepted his offer." Loki intoned. "It might have saved you that vile fare."

"I'd rather this." You took a mouthful and choked it down.

"Why? It's horrid down here."

"Are you so eager to see me work for your family? Would it give you some peripheral sense of superiority?" You wondered.

"Not at all. I only know, it wasn't a careless offer." He said.

"Which means?"

"My brother is not used to being told no." He said. "He'll surely ask again."

"Why?"

"I've asked myself the same." His shadow loomed in the hallway. "Suppose it's as much about me as you. If not more so… He always has to have it all."

"So I should say yes and achieve what exactly?"

"Some luxury in such a dull life." He offered. "Or perhaps he would see that his little ploy is meaningless and he will leave you be."

"Meaningless?" You echoed. "Ah yes, because it wouldn't bother you at all, would it? I am still, after all, just a peasant."

"That is not what I said." He insisted.

"So… you would care?" You asked.

"I didn't say that either."

"Well, you wouldn't care about me but you would care that he would take away your toy."

"Toy… no, that's not--"

"Don't worry. I never thought any differently but the trade was even. I distracted you, you distracted me, and it was all a little more bearable." You shrugged and took another scoop of porridge. "I can't quite see you over there but let me tell you what I can guess at; you've got a nice bed, yes? A sofa even. A table. Some baubles and some real toys. A bookcase too and--"

"But I am still down here." He interrupted. "As you are."

"So you are but your privilege follows you," You held the brim of the bowl before your lips. "Doesn't it?"

⚡

The days grew longer. Quieter. Loki was less talkative than those first days in the prison. You waited for a riddle, for a game, but it never came. It didn't matter. You were there years before him and he'd no doubt be out before you. There was something about his demeanour which always suggested he saw it as little more than a brief sojourn in a life unspent.

And then he wasn't quiet. You heard a light thump against the glass of his cell. His shadow moved quickly across the floor and back to the corner nearest you. He said your name. You pushed yourself from the bench and neared him.

"He's… I can sense it." His voice was full of a concern you'd never heard from him. Much more than his usual apathy. "He is coming and he is up to no good."

"Who? Thor?" You scoffed. "When has he ever--"

"I'm serious." He hissed as the gears of the door began to tick outside your cells. "Appease him if you can but by gods, do not provoke him."

"What? You're--"

"I know him well despite our bad blood." He spoke hurriedly as the door opened slowly. "My brother can be cruel, not that any ever believed me."

"I…" You took a step back. His tone, his sudden change, it did not bode well. This wasn't a game. "Is he here for you?" You whispered as royal guards appeared at the end of the hall.

"No, I'm sure he is not." He uttered and whisked away as he raised his voice. "Brother, back so soon? I did hope to request some more books. I've exhausted my collection already and--"

Thor sneered and waved his brother off as he continued towards your cell. You backed up so fast you almost stumbled and pressed yourself to the wall. He stared at you, a tic in his jaw as he motioned for the glass to be lifted. As it did, your eyes rounded.

"I've been thinking on you," He stepped inside. "I have heard you like games." You watched him wordlessly as he reached into his tunic. "So, I thought we could play one."

"Don't," Loki warned from the other cell though you could not tell if he spoke to you or his brother.

"Chance." He revealed a half dozen golden dice. "Simple."

"Why are you doing this?" Loki called.

"Why, brother, I am merely seeking to entertain her," Thor neared you and loomed over you. "As you have. Hopefully more."

"She is a prisoner. An enemy of our family." Loki argued. 

"And yet you collude with her as if she were a friend," Thor smirked and grabbed your arm. "Come, sit and we will go over the rules."

"I don't want to play," You tried to resist as he dragged you from the wall. "Please."

"You will play with a trickster but not me?" He turned you so sharply you were dizzy. "Though as you are a prisoner, I see not how your desires should matter. So sit." He shoved you so that you stumbled. "And let's have some fun."

He didn’t flinch and you lowered yourself to the floor to sit on your heels. He sat too and placed the dice between you. You looked to the guards as they watched silently from the hall. You turned back to him and frowned.

“Take one. Roll it and we’ll see who’s up first, eh.” He said.

“Thor--” Loki’s voice rose from the next cell.

“Go back to your books, brother,” Thor called back and kept his eyes on you. “Take one.”

You reached out cautiously as he scooped up a die in kind. He tossed his and you did the same, they bounced across the stone noisily. Loki’s long sigh filled the void. Your block showed six dots as the prince’s read five. He slapped the stone and pushed the pile of dice towards you.

“Your turn first,” He announced. “For each die you match, you get a point; if they should count in order, ten points, and if they all match, twenty. You get three rolls and you may recast whatever die you wish. Simple enough?”

“Simple.” You affirmed. You paused as you stared back at him. He merely smirked and waited. 

“Oh,” He began as you gathered up the dice. “We forgot to set the prize.”

“Prize?” You cradled the dice in your hands.

“We’ll start small. You win, you get the meal of your choice. I win… you get the meal of my choice. With me.”

“And if I should forfeit here and now?” You asked.

“Too late for that,” He leaned back on his hands. “Roll.”

You inhaled and let the dice fall. They rolled and bumped on the stone and stilled at last. Three fours and a single two. You glanced up and swiped the two off the floor and tossed it again. A five. One more try. You had to keep from a grin as the four turned its face up at you. Thor chuckled.

“Twenty points.” He declared. “Though if it is a draw, we will restart.”

His large hand covered the dice as he picked them up and let them go. You listened to the golden cubes against the stone. Three ones, a six, and a two. He shook his head and scooped up the six and the two. He shook the die for a time in his hand before he let them go again. Another one and a five. He took the five and met your eye as he rolled his final turn. He looked down and you did too. A three.

“Damn,” He swore. “A winner, my lady.”

You nodded and looked past him. The guards stared at the ceiling or their feet, unbothered by this little show. Loki’s shadow lurked in the corner. Listening against the glass.

“Anything but gruel is fine by me,” You said as you made to stand. 

“We are not done yet. Two more rounds.” He insisted. “This one, we will have a better prize, hmmm?”

You sat back on your heel and shrugged. You waited for him to continue.

“If you win, you may as of me anything; a book, a pen, a visitor of your choice, perhaps a new bed.” He looked over at the bench and cringed. “Though I might be swayed to provide that out of decency.”

“And if I requested peace? For you to leave me as I was?” You ventured. “What then?”

“If that is what you should ask of me, I will see you to your solitary,” He said sharply. “And peace you shall have.”

You winced at the edge in his voice. You rubbed your neck and shifted on your knees. “A chair…” You said softly. “A chair would appease me.”

“Very well.” He allowed. “And my prize; a single day.” You raised a brow, confused. “With you, my lady. Perhaps I might show you how Asgard has improved since your imprisonment. Perhaps… you might not begrudge me so vehemently then.”

“Perhaps.” You said. “So… do I roll first again?”

He nodded and waited. You took up the die. This time none of the blocks matched but you only need a three to give you straight. You took the six and tossed it. Easy. Ten points and likely a win unless he could draw or match every die. He didn’t. Four points for as many twos.

“You shall have your chair,” He swept up the dice. “And now our final round.”

“No…” Loki was so quiet you weren’t certain he had spoken but it made the hair on your neck stand. 

“This should be interesting.” He offered you the dice and you reached to take them. His rough fingers brushed your palm as you did. “If you win, you’re free. I leave this door open and you walk out, absolved.”

You nearly dropped the dice as you blinked at him. “What?”

“Oh yes, a third win and you shall be rid of both of us.” He nodded to the wall. “A fine prize, indeed.”

“And if you win?” You asked quietly, almost breathless.

His lips curved beneath his golden beard and pushed his golden hair back with his hands. “Well, should I win, then my prize would be… You.”

You pushed yourself back from him. Startled. You stood, the dice still in your fist. You looked around frantically. Something was amiss. He was too certain. But there was no escape. You were trapped and you expected, this was no game of chance. Not truly.

“This game is over.” You held out your hand. “I don’t want your prizes. Keep them.”

“This game ends when I say,” He got up on his knees and walked toward you. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you back down. “So, sit.” He snarled. “And roll.”

His grip was enough to crush your bones and you fell back to your knees. He let go and you looked down at the blocks in your hand. You shook your head and closed your eyes. You curled your fingers around them slowly and sighed.

“Oh,” He added. “And this round will be one roll only.”

Your eyes snapped open and you swallowed. You felt brittle as your nerves threatened to shatter. You lowered your head and tossed the dice; resigned to their fate. Three threes, a six, and a five. You kept your eyes on the floor as he collected the blocks and shook them loudly in his hand.

You held your breath and he threw them to clatter on the floor. Three sixes and a four as the last rolled across the stone towards you. It still just beside your knee and you looked down in dread. Six dots; each etched into the gold and painted white. Your throat tightened and your shoulders slumped. Fuck.

“Thor!” Loki cried as he pounded on the glass. “Don’t! She didn’t--”

“Oh, I remember,” Thor boomed. “I remember her well. This little wench I found in the backstreets. Hands covered in gunpowder; soul coated in dirt. Oh, yes,” He shoved the dice out of the way as he leaned in and grabbed your chin. “I remember those words you painted on that ship; the coin you shared with your fellow rodents.”

You looked at him and gritted your teeth. His hand fell to your throat and he squeezed. 

“Of course, you’d be partial to her, brother.” He stood and you were forced to your feet as he gripped you tightly. “She’s just like you, isn’t she?”

“Stop!” Loki hammered on the glass. “She has done nothing to you.”

“She stole from our family; from our kingdom.” Thor dragged you to the door. “And you sit down here and humour her. Do you truly think your little coup aligns you with this bitch? Brother, do not lower yourself so.”

You grabbed onto his arm as he choked you and kicked your feet against the stone as he nearly lifted you entirely. 

“Open his door; restrain him.” Thor barked.

“What are you--” Loki cried out and you heard his body crumple to the floor. 

The guards approached his cell as his door slid open. He grunted as he was seized and Thor drew you with him along the hall. The dark-haired prince was sat in a chair, hands cuffed behind his back as a metal collar was secured around his neck and attached to the restraints. The guard jabbed him again in the rib with his baton and Loki yelped and pulled against his bounds. Another chain, golden and glowing, secured him to the chair.

“She didn’t--” Loki hissed as the guard threatened another jolt. “Thor, please.”

“I remember what you said then, brother,” Thor pulled you into the cell. He turned you and shoved you across the room. You collided with the long table and several books toppled over its edge. “Hmm? You said they were filthy peasants; greedy and immoral. Entirely inhuman, eh?”

You tried to push yourself up but Thor was upon you in a moment. He grabbed the back of your neck and forced you to bend over the table. You turned your head beneath his weight and your cheek pressed to the smooth wood. Loki stared at you; as helpless as you were. Shocked, even. It was the first time he’d seen you; the first time you were more than a voice through the wall.

“And now… you’re one of them.” Thor brought his other hand up and ran it along your back as he pressed himself behind you. “You would betray our father, our family.” He snarled as he shoved your shirt up. “And you have not learned. You sit down here and act as you always have. As if it was all just a game.”

You squirmed and reached out as you tried to pulled yourself away from him. He reached to your head and pulled it back by your hair. 

“Look at her. I can see the appeal but… Brother, you are still a prince.” He slammed your head back down and silver spots swam in your eyes. “Is this what you want? Hmm?”

His fingers pushed beneath the waist of your pants and he tugged until the button popped off. You clawed at his hand as he crushed your head to the wood. You kicked as he forced a leg between yours. He pulled your pants lower and you whimpered. Your eyes met Loki’s green ones. He wrestled with the cuffs and the guards stunned him again with the club.

You closed your eyes as he cried out. Your ass was bared and your pants gathered around your ankles. Thor wiggled against you so that you could feel his arousal. You grunted and tried to wriggle away. He chuckled and carefully unlaced his trousers, his rough fingers brushed against you.

“Don’t you close your eyes,” Thor growled and you opened yours as Loki’s widened in horror. “You are many things but you are no coward, brother.”

You felt a prod against your thigh. Your toes scuffed on the stone as Thor dragged his tip along your ass. You squeaked and squirmed helplessly. He guided himself lower as his hand trailed from your head to your hip. He pushed so that you were forced to arch your back. 

He was at your entrance in a moment. You whined and he rubbed himself along your folds with a hum. You lifted your head and let it fall back to the table heavily. He pushed inside slowly and reached behind you to try to fend him off. He sank into you entirely as he caught your arms and twisted them up against your back.

You exclaimed and he held himself inside of you. Your walls ached as he rolled his hips. You hissed and tears pricked at your eyes. He pulled back only to slam into you again and you yiped. He did it again, again, again. Each cry only seemed to encourage him.

You clamped your lips shut. Your eyes blurred as the tears gathered and Loki’s jaw tensed as he watched. He sagged in his chair as his chest rose and fell. Your entire body jolted as Thor thrust into you and the table scraped on the stone floor. He released your arms and gripped your hips instead. He pulled you back into him as he fucked you without mercy.

You couldn’t help the pathetic mewls that rose from you. Your hips hit the wood each time he moved you and your head pounded terribly. Your walls felt as if they would tear as he plunged into you. His pelvis crashed against your ass over and over. You scratched at the wood of the table as you tried to gain any foothold.

He drew you to your feet. He hooked his arms through yours and rocked into you with loud moans, each one mirrored by your weak groans. He turned you to face Loki as he sped up. The sickly noises filled the cell as you hung your head. You couldn’t look at the other prince. You could barely keep from collapsing entirely.

Thor wrapped his arms around your middle and drew you against him. His hot breath crawled along your neck and his grunts rang in your ears. Your eyes rolled back as you panted, your body a puppet in his hands. He rutted into you until you could no longer withhold your sobs. Until your cheeks were wet with your surrender.

And he roared. You felt the sudden warmth within as he slowed. He shuddered as he pulled himself from you and his cum spilled down your thighs. He laughed and dropped you. Your legs wobbled as you tried to catch yourself. Your feet tangle in your pants and you fell to the stone in a heap. You bent your legs and tried to cover yourself as he tucked his cock away.

“Well, brother,” Thor said as he nudged you with his toe. “You always did enjoy my leftovers.”

“Why?” Loki croaked and you hid your face in shame.

“Because,” Thor stepped around you to lord over his brother. “You will never have what is mine. Not the throne, not my people. Nothing.”

Thor snickered and Loki snarled. The older prince turned and stepped over you. He strode to the door and stopped. The air was still; suffocating.

“Take the wench to my chambers,” Thor ordered his guards. “And you may untie my brother when he has calmed.”


End file.
